Something to Prove
by Vanilla-C0ke
Summary: "Welcome," Izaya said. "Glad you could join the party." Payton's face was red with embarrassment. She brought her hands up to cover her breasts, glad that her panties were still on for the most part. "I just want…" Shizuo walked over to the couch. "To prove that I love you, Payton. And I can please you as well as he can." "Or he can try." Izaya said, Shizuo glared.


**Plot By :** Vanilla-C0ke

 **Written by :** MrClaudeSpears You are amazing! I love you xD

Will also be featured on AO3, and WattPad!

Grey clouds crowded the sky, lingering ominously as they threatened heavy rain. Thunder rumbled loudly enough to shake the entire apartment complex – or perhaps that sound was just Shizuo, beating it to the mental image of a girl he could not have. Izaya smirked at the thought.

"I: Are your tears a salty lube?

"He probably shouldn't send that text. He looked down at his phone and pondered, pursing his lips as his thumb hovered over the green button.

"Well, why not."

He mashed the touchscreen and the text sent. Izaya set his phone down on his chest and went back to reclining on the couch, his hands resting behind his head. Payton was finishing up her shower, he heard the bathtub knobs squeal as she turned them off.

His phone buzzed. Izaya casually picked it up and glanced at the single new message notification.

S: What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Izaya grinned. He would not bother to antagonize Shizuo if the asshole didn't make it so easy. He lazily let another few seconds slip past before bothering to respond.

I: Come over to Payton's apartment.

Sent. Barely a half second later…

"S: Why?

Izaya trapped the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

I: So you can listen through the door.

He turned off his phone. Izaya set it down on the coffee table and sat up, his head feeling a bit light from the sudden movement. Payton finally walked into the room, wearing only a pair of clean black panties. Her pink-and-blonde hair was still wet and attractively disheveled. She looked around the room, water still dripping down her shapely legs.

"What are you looking for?" Izaya asked.

"My bra," Payton said. "The one that matches these panties. I can't seem to find it."

"Why do they need to match?" Izaya asked. "No one will see them.

Payton made a face at him and stuck out her tongue. "You will see them."

"I would rather see you without them." Izaya beckoned her over. Payton walked over to where he was sitting and stood in front of him, her arms folded.

"I don't think you should get to see anything…" she said, her words getting cut off by a squeal as he reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She batted at his hands playfully and he took hold of her waist, pulling her down until she was in his lap.

"Fuck you," she said, and he claimed her mouth in a kiss.

"That's the idea," he said. She moaned and he pushed her back onto the couch, his hips grinding against hers as he held her face in his hands and kissed her. She put her arms around him, resting her hands on his back and sighing.

A knock on the door. Payton tilted her back, but Izaya continued to kiss her neck – unconcerned.

"Who is it?" she asked, loud enough to hopefully be heard. Her words ended in a throaty moan as Izaya began to suck.

"…Shizuo." Came the delayed response.

"Oh, shit," Payton said under her breath. "You should let me up."

"Let him wait," Izaya fondled one of her breasts, putting his mouth to her nipple and sucking. "He's a patient person."

They both knew that that was a dirty lie.

Shizuo placed his ear against the door, straining to hear what was going on. Inside, he could hear Payton's moans, which were getting louder and louder with each passing moment. He clenched his fists and waited, not knowing how much longer he could stand like this.

It turned out, not very long. He had tried, in the past, to interrupt every intimate moment between the two of them. He could not stand the thought of Payton rubbing up against that corrupt, manipulative asshole. He didn't even want to think about what else might happen if he left them in there long enough…

He knew Izaya had deliberately antagonized him up to this point. And that if he did anything to ruin this moment he would be playing right into his hands…

But Izaya had taken so much from him. Maybe it was time Shizuo returned the favor.

Izaya could almost hear the cogs spinning in that thick skull of Shizuo's. His enemy's suffering was more enticing than the woman underneath him at this moment. Izaya started pulled on the band of Payton's panties, kissing the sharp curve of her hip, dragging them down along with his tongue…

There was a sharp crack. Payton jumped and sat up, pushing Izaya back. Another loud, splintering sound and the door swung open, hanging despondently on ruined, crooked hinges. Shizuo stood in the entrance, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Welcome," Izaya said. "Glad you could join the party." Payton's face was red with embarrassment. She brought her hands up to cover her breasts, glad that her panties were still on for the most part. "Shizuo," she said. "What are you doing?"

"I just want…" Shizuo walked over to the couch. "To prove that I love you, Payton. And I can please you as well as he can."

"Or he can try." Izaya said, Shizuo glared. Shizuo landed on his knees in front of Payton, setting his cold hands on her warm thighs. She set her hands on top of his, trying to push them away.

"Shizuo," she said. "I really don't think…"

Shizuo took hold of her panties, pulling them down and letting them fall loose around her ankles. He kissed her thighs, pulling them apart, enough so that he could get to the neat, bare slit that was between her legs. Payton held her breath as she felt his fingers exploring, parting her entrance so that he could see the pink insides. She swallowed hard.

"Don't," she said quietly, although she put up no more resistance and didn't make any further attempts to pull away. Shizuo placed his hands against her ass, dragging her forward, his tongue finding her cunt as he slipped it inside as deep as it could go. Payton cried out, gripping his hair, and Shizuo started moving his tongue  
around. Payton squirmed, her hips bucking against his mouth. Izaya was getting increasingly irritated with this scene. He hadn't even done this much with Payton, and he was not about to let Shizuo get further than him – and deceive Payton into thinking he could do it better.

Izaya grabbed Payton's hair, tightening his fingers in it as he pulled her face around, claiming her lips in a demanding kiss. Payton groaned in surprise and melted against his mouth. Izaya fondled her breast, squeezing them tightly, and pushed his pants down – his hot, firm cock jutting out from between his legs.

Payton reached out, a little hesitant, and touched Izaya's cock. She gripped it in her hand and started stroking him. Izaya pulled her closer, and Shizuo pulled away, wiping his face off with the back of his hand as he dropped his own pants. Payton's eyes widened at the sight of his own erection. She honestly wasn't sure if she could tell who was bigger.

Shizuo grabbed Payton's hips, lifting them. Izaya stood at the same time, lifting Payton up so that she was between them. Payton's legs flailed and she tried to get a grip on the floor, but the two taller men had her just off the ground. She had her hands wrapped tightly around Shizuo's neck, and Izaya was pressed up behind her.

"Shizuo, please, Izaya…!"

Neither were interested in listening to her at this point – both were more focused on the competition. Shizuo stroked the outside of her cunt with the head of his cock. She was dripping wet, and he started to slide in. It was difficult for him to squeeze his head inside – she was so tight. Payton gasped, panting, her face hot as she threw her head forward, burying her face in Shizuo's shoulder. He held on to her as she kept pushing forward, rocking his hips to ease it in so that it wasn't painful. He finally got his cock wet enough that he could just slide the rest of the way in, burying his shaft deep inside of her.

Izaya smacked her ass, grabbing it, kneading her cheeks. He spread them wide, fingering the tight hole. Payton gasped, not expecting that, and Izaya looked at Shizuo over Payton's shoulder.

"Are we going to answer my question about your tears?" he sneered.

Shizuo looked at him, eyes glassy from pleasure and gasping. "Fuck you," he said.

"Right." Izaya spat onto his hand, slicking his cock down and then grabbing Payton's hips. He positioned his head right between her cheeks and then rammed himself inside, a forceful intrusion. Payton screamed in pleasure and surprise, Izaya's hard thrusts pushing her up against Shizuo's body more. Both men fucked her. Each push from Izaya sent her grinding down on Shizuo's cock, and each thrust from Shizuo sent her sliding back down Izaya. Payton was dizzy with pleasure, and she couldn't tell which part of the double penetration was the cause of her climbing orgasm. Her slippery thighs were shaking. Izaya was sucking on her neck, while Shizuo was groping her tits, pinching her nipples and sending a few extra tingles down to where it mattered most.

"Mm, fuck, fuck," Payton gasped. "I'm gonna…" she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned, "I'm going to cum…!"

Izaya reached around, touching her clit with his expert fingers. Shizuo noticed and, annoyed, pulled Izaya's hand away, replacing it with his own. He stroked Payton's clit with his strong fingers, moving them around in little circles, working her up to the point of orgasm.

He could feel his own building. His balls ached, his cock throbbed inside of her as he tried to hold himself back – waiting on her to orgasm. Payton threw her head back – or maybe that was Izaya pulling on her hair – but either way, she came hard, her cunt clenching his cock she rubbed her body against his, humping him, whining.

Shizuo came almost at the same time, blowing his load deep inside of her. He was almost faint-headed from the sensation, and the shock. Izaya drew his cock back, almost leaving her ass, but then he slammed it back into her, grinding his hips against her cheeks as he emptied his cum inside of her. He pulled out almost instantly, some of the cum dripping down her thighs.

Shizuo pulled out as well, helping Payton lower herself down onto the couch. She sat there for a minute, trembling from the orgasm and the sudden chill – having just pulled herself out from between two scathingly hot bodies.

"You both," she said breathlessly, "You need…" she shook her head. She wanted to say, 'get along better', but if their fights kept putting her in that position…she wasn't so sure that she wanted them to.


End file.
